Ysgard
| type-GW = Outer plane | shape-size-GW = Three layers filled with rivers of earth | gravity-GW = Objective directional: normal to one side of a river | time-GW = Normal | morphic-GW = Highly on large scale | element-energy-GW = Minor positive-dominant | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = Normal with special cases | layers-GW = Ysgard Muspelheim Nidavellir | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | usethe = | useon = }}The Heroic Domains of Ysgard, also referred to as Gladsheim, was the Great Wheel plane straddling the alignments of chaotic good and chaotic neutral. Like the Greek influence on Arborea, much of this plane was heavily dominated by the gods of the Norse pantheon who had little interaction with the people of Toril. The primary exception was Tyr, the Norse god of war and law who became known and widely worshiped as the God of Justice in the Forgotten Realms. Some characteristics of this plane were ascribed to the World Tree cosmology planes of Arvandor, Brightwater, Gates of the Moon, and Jotunheim when that cosmology model became popular. When the Spellplague hit the cosmos, Brightwater merged with the Gates of the Moon which survived, along with Arvandor. Jotunheim was cast into the Elemental Chaos but only parts of it survived as described by the World Axis cosmology model. Description The three layers of Gladsheim consisted of tremendous rivers of earth and stone that formed cosmic arches through the void, like very tightly packed asteroid belts. Millions of miles/kilometers wide, each river was made up of gigantic chunks of matter that bumped and ground against each other at a glacial but noticeable pace, raising up mountains and opening vast chasms. These "earthbergs" all shared the same gravity field and most were inhabitable on the top side while the underside of the rivers burned with a radiant fire that provided a ruddy light to the rivers below. Earthquakes and landslides were a commonly occurring danger in Gladsheim as the landscape slowly buckled and broke under the influence of chaos. Multiple rough-hewn landings of the Infinite Staircase connected to each of Gladsheim's three layers. Ysgard on the first layer of Ysgard.]] The name of this layer was also the name of the confederation of godly domains known as Asgard, home of the Norse pantheon, or Ysgard in the Norse tongue. Each realm was the size of a Prime plane empire and they were drawn together by the proximity of Yggdrasil the World Ash. Like Mount Olympus, Yggdrasil was a multiplanar conduit connecting Gladsheim directly to Niflheim in Hades and Alternate Prime Material Planes without passing through the Astral Plane, much like the World Tree in the World Tree cosmology. The usual ''color pools connecting Asgard to the Astral Plane existed but were little used. Portals in the guise of wells connected this layer to the neighboring planes of Arborea, Limbo, and Concordant Opposition. In addition to Yggdrasil, the Norse gods controlled and carefully guarded a portal directly to the Prime plane where they were the strongest, called the Bifrost or the rainbow bridge. Other known realms adjacent to Asgard were Vanaheim (home of the Vanir, beings of the air), Alfheim (fairyland, known for its chaotic elven spirits), and Jotenheim (home of the giants). Muspelheim The earthbergs of this layer were reversed (or alternatively, gravity was reversed) so the flaming side was up and the earthen side down. Surtur and the fire giants made their home here and guarded the barriers that lead to Asgard and its neighboring realms. Nidavellir The rivers of earth were in such close proximity in this layer that the entire sky was filled with fire, making it appear to travelers that they were in underground caverns and passages with a river of fire for a ceiling. Inhabitants Hollyphants and planetars were fairly plentiful in Gladsheim but many of the other Upper plane regulars avoided it. Wildlife included bears, wild boars, stags and other woodland creatures, all bigger and tougher than their Prime plane counterparts. Giants of all kinds lived mostly in Jotunheim but could be encountered just about anywhere. The giants of Gladsheim were generally more intelligent and better equipped (with giant-sized magic weapons) than those found on the Prime Material Plane. Some were accomplished clerics and mages, and illusionists who could even fool the gods. In addition, some devas and celestial eladrin made their homes on this plane. Realms * Aerdrie Faenya, Seldarine Goddess of Air and Weather, had no permanent realm here but wandered among the layers of Gladsheim, where she often stopped at Alfheim, and Arborea accompanied by dozens of huge birds. * Anhur, Mulhorandi God of War, Thunder, Rain, and Storms, kept his realm called Netaph on the first layer. * Annam All-Father, chief deity and creator of the giant races, once had a palace called Gudheim on this plane. * Bast, the Mulhorandi patron of cats and goddess of hedonistic pleasure, had her realm Merratet across the sea from Asgard in a vine-covered acropolis on the edge of a desert. Bast later absorbed the essence of a minor elven goddess, became known as Sharess, and moved to Brightwater. * Eilistraee, the Dark Maiden, had a realm named Svartalfheim on the Nidavellir level of this plane. * Hlal, the draconic Jester, had a lair know as Brassberg on Nidavellir. * Marthammor Duin, the Finder-of-Trails of the dwarves, resided in his Cavern of Rest on Nidavellir. * Selûne's realm, the Gates of the Moon, was considered to reside in Gladsheim according to the Great Wheel cosmology. * Sharindlar, the dwarven Lady of Life and Mercy, held her Merciful Court in Nidavellir. * Shaundakul, the Rider of the Winds, maintained a realm called Shaunidaur on the layer of Ysgard. * Soma, the god of moonlight, plants and prophesy in the Vedic (Indian) pantheon shared Selûne's realm. * Stronmaus, the giant god of sun and sky, resided in a cloud palace near Gudheim, when he did not stay in the Beastlands. * Surtur, king of the fire giants, had a vast realm in Muspelheim with outposts in Jotunheim. * Tarsellis Meunniduin, elven god of mountains and snow elfs, had his real named the Wild Ride or the Wild Hunt on the first layer. "The Seldarine Revisited" calls Tarsellis Meunniduin's realm "The Wild Hunt" in the stats block and "The Wild Ride" in the text. * Thrym, king of the frost giants, had his frozen realm in Jotunheim. * Tyr Grimjaws, the Even-Handed, once made his home in Valhalla, a realm in Asgard. However, Tyr was also known to reside in the Seven Heavens. * Uthgar, the Battle Father, maintained his realm of Uthgardtheim on the first layer. * Valkur the Mighty had his maritime realm, Safe Harbor, on the first layer. History In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, Pasha Abon Duum used the power of the Catlord to travel to Tyr's realm in Gladsheim to confront Tyr with the Claw of Malar, apparently seeking to seize the power of the gods. However, "Tyr" was revealed to be Conner in a cloak, having faked his death and been spirited to Gladsheim. The Catlord stole the Claw of Malar and passed it to Conner, before the real Tyr appeared and took the artifact. With a warning that he would keep an eye on Conner and the scales of justice, he sent the heroes home while Duum was left to face Justice himself. Appendix Appearances ;Comics : * ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' (comic book series) ** vol. 2, issue 16: Spell Games, Part 4: "The Last Betrayal" Notes References Connections Category:Great Wheel planes Category:Outer Planes Category:Planes of existence Category:Planes of chaos